Darkness Reigns (The Immortal Elementals)
by ThornOfRoses27
Summary: Ten years after the destruction of her village, Avalon Thorn leaves the comfort of Hawthorne Castle in search of her past. Rumors of an ancient magic draw her to the forgotten ruins of the first descendants of Aurela. What she discovers will bring her on a dark and dangerous journey that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Ready or not, here I come" Avalon says as she takes her hands away from her face. Her eyes take a minute to adjust to the sun as she scans around the streets of Runswick Village, searching for her friends. She knows Katarina would choose an obvious spot to hide in, and the boy whose family was passing through after their long journey overseas. She started looking behind the carts of all the merchants lining the streets from handcrafted wooden figures all the way up to exquisite linens from Hawks Landing.

After checking behind the fisherman's cart, she sees a glimpse of a shadow glide across the building in front of her. Avalon turns to her left, and heads into the alley way leading to the docks. She quiets her footsteps as she nears the end and looks underneath the wagon holding the catch of the day. "Found you!" Avalon says excitedly. "No fair" Katarina said as she slides her way out from underneath the wagon, "next time I'm seeking, Avalon".

"After we find Finn" Avalon said, as she continues to look around the docks feeling the cool breeze hit her cheeks. It was an unusually busy day for the local fisherman. New ships from distant lands were arriving more frequently, and the demand for fish increasing a little more each passing day. "Let's head to the fountain, maybe he's hiding there" Katarina suggests as they start walking back down the alley towards the center of the village.

The air around them begins to change as they head back towards the fisherman's cart. The once cool breeze turned hot and unsettling, stopping Avalon dead in her tracks. She can hear screaming and panic ahead of her. Smoke starts to cloud the alley as she turns to her right, and sees that Katarina is no longer standing beside her. In a panic, she turns around and discovers Katarina has disappeared. Smoke continues to cloud around her, filling her lungs.

"KATARINA!" She screams. "KATARINA!"

The screams of the villagers' echo in her ears as she heads towards the chaos of Runswick. Then silence, almost as if time itself stopped. The once prosperous village had turned to ash and fire. Dead and decapitated bodies filled the blood-soaked streets. Avalon couldn't breathe. As her home burned, she could hear the undeniable laughter of a dark figure out in the distance.

̃

Avalon wakes in a cold sweat, gripping her sheets. She tries to forget that day like so many have. Fifteen years since the destruction of Runswick Village, and the heart of Aurela. So many lives destroyed, and nothing she could have done to save her family. Finn, the boy she had just met that day in the market. The dark figure continuing to haunt her dreams, her very being.

As Katarina always says,_ you shouldn't duel on the past. _But Avalon can't shake the feeling that there is something suspicious about that day, about who she saw. The last thing she remembers is being saved by Andrius, the noble king of Hawks Landing and raising her as his daughter. The story about her past remains in fragments. Someday, she will know the truth.

_Knock, knock._

"Enter" Avalon says as Katarina appeared with a water pitcher and basin. "You look like you've seen better days" Katarina says as she sets the pitcher down on the table across from her bed. "Don't tell me, you had that dream again didn't you?"

Avalon only nodded as Katarina sat down by the foot of her bed. "I need to find out about my past, why I keep remembering this moment". Katarina sits in silence, and watches the sun rise from Avalon's balcony. She always kept her red hair tied back, just like her mother. It was the only way she could remember her. "You will figure out, I know you. Plus, you're late for your archery training."

̃

"Again" Andrius said as Avalon drew another arrow from her quiver. She could barely hold her bow up straight. Ignoring the pain in her arms, she focuses her attention on the target once more.

_I can do this. _She aims her shot, and releases the arrow striking the center of the target. Years of training have finally led her to this moment, Andrius's approval. "I'm impressed, Avalon. It seems you do not need any more guidance from me."

Avalon lowers her bow and smiles realizing her journey was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Avalon spends her afternoon in the library of Hawthorne Castle researching about the history of Aurela and the hidden magic within its land. The legend of the first descendants from the ancient kingdom of Araycien who vanished without a trace. Some say it was of their own destruction; others believe some of its civilians survived and hid their identity. Dark magic and hysteria spread throughout the land during the rise of Azradoth and his followers.

They sought out Araycien seeking an ancient weapon to destroy all life and begin a new with Azradoth in control. During these dark times an ancient society formed known as the immortal elementals under the command of King Colin. Four were chosen to control Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air. With their powers combined they were able to defeat Azradoth, but his dark magic continued to spread across Aurela and remains to this day.

_The immortal elementals. Maybe they have what I seek._

If there was anyone who knew how to find them, it would be the servants. With so many different guests who enter the castle day after day, they are bound to hear rumors. Avalon shuts her book and rushes out of the library down the servant's staircase leading to the kitchen. As she enters, she finds Josephina at the center table prepping the potatoes for beef stew. Josephina always had her gray hair tied back in the same bun for as long as Avalon could remember.

"Josephina, I need to speak with you" Avalon said as she approached the table. "What about dear?" Josephina replies as she fills the pot with the diced potatoes. "What do you know about the immortal elementals?" Avalon asks. It was almost as if the entire kitchen staff had stopped working, the room had gone silent. Josephina set down her knife and looks over at Avalon, the beautiful brunette girl she raised as her own since the first day she stepped foot in this castle.

"Avalon, there are things in this world that should be left alone. The immortal elementals are one of them."

"If you're telling me that to scare me, it's not going to work." Determination sets in Avalon's face as she impatiently waits for Josephina's reply. Nothing she could say will stop her from seeking them out.

"Come with me, there is something I need to show you."

̃

Josephina led Avalon down the west wing into the deepest part of the castle. As a child, she was not allowed to wander this far never knowing the true reason behind it. Josephina seemed to quicken her pace as they reached the end of the hall to a heavy locked door. Avalon scanned the hallway lined with suits of armor, a giant portrait of Andrius hanging above them, dressed in his formal attire holding his sword. His black hair just reaching the tip of his ears and curving around to the back of his head. Not a single part of his goatee out of place.

"Quickly" says Josephina as she unlocks the door and pulls Avalon into the room by her forearm. Her eyes take a minute to adjust as Josephina lights the torches on the walls.

The room hadn't been used for quite some time. Parchment scattered all over the dusty floor, ink splattered across it. Bookshelves lined both sides of the room filled with ancient scrolls. Towards the back of the room sat a desk cluttered with unrolled scrolls written in an old language Avalon has never seen before.

"What is this place?" Avalon asks as she starts to move towards the desk.

"I discovered this when I was a lady's maid for Queen Isabella. I had taken a wrong turn on my way down to the laundry room. I continued walking until I reached this door. Curiosity got the better of me, and I found the key hidden inside one of the suits of armor. This place holds the greatest secret in all of Aurela." Josephina heads behind the desk towards the back wall and pulls out a pocketknife.

She crouches down and begins to cut along the outside of one of the stone bricks. Very slowly, she wiggles it out and reaches into the hole. "This may be able to help you in your search." Josephina says as she holds up a dark golden medallion engraved with a single flame.

Avalon takes the medallion and turns it over in her hand. "There's an engraved message on the back, but I can't make it out."

"Seek out the ruins of Araycien, and you will find your answer there." Josephina says as she walks past Avalon, and heads for the door. "Come, we have been gone long enough".


End file.
